ALONE
by SUMmerEYes
Summary: Hermione estaba sola. Simplemente sola. Y a veces la soledad nos lleva a hacer cosas desesperadas. Drama, drama, drama!


Hermione estaba sola. Simplemente sola. Acostada en su cama en su cuarto individual de prefecta lo único que podía sentir era el vacío rodeándola con sus fríos brazos, el silencio invadiéndola arrastrando los últimos resquicios de su cordura.

Desde que finalizó la guerra su vida había dado un giro de 180º. Aunque, para ser honestos, ése cambio había empezado a germinar muchísimo antes, sólo que ella ocupaba su mente en la guerra y proteger a Harry, a Ron, a la Orden, a quien fuera para evitar pensar. Pero ahora la guerra había terminado. Ganaron. Mataron a Voldemort. Harry sobrevivió. Pero en vez de sentirse aliviada, todos esos fantasmas que mantenía alejados enfocándose en lo que debía hacer se cernieron sobre ella sofocándola lenta y dolorosamente.

Ahora era cruelmente conciente de la realidad. Estaba sola, rodeada de una manga de mocosos interesados que lo único que les importaba de ella era su fama como ex miembro del supuesto Trío Dorado. Y digo ex, porque ya no son ni siquiera conocidos, de esos que por compromiso se saludan en los pasillos o se envían tarjetas de navidad con frases huecas y sin sentido. Ahora cada uno iba armando su propio destino.

Harry apenas volvió en sí en San Mungo llamó a Ginny y volvió con ella, ahora están comprometidos y ella no se cansa de ir por todo Hogwarts refregándole a todas esas pobres niñas que creen estar enamoradas de "El Niño que Sobrevivió" el enorme anillo de diamantes que hizo que le comprara y gritando a viva voz por todos los pasillos los magníficos planes de su boda que será (como ella misma la llama) el evento del año, como si casarse fuera un simple evento para publicitar y demostrar cuán rico es uno.

Ron aprovechó su recién adquirida popularidad y dinero para encamarse con cuanta pollera se cruzaba por su camino, para luego botarla y buscar una nueva. Obviamente quien debía deshacerse de las pobres muchachas llorosas y con instintos homicidas suicidas era ella, a quien acudían esas imbéciles criaturas a intentar conseguir apoyo para volver con Ron. Pobres ilusas. No se dan cuenta que están mejor solas que con esa escoria de persona, con ése intento fallido de hombre.

Ya ni siquiera Malfoy la molestaba. Simplemente se mantenía en un respetuoso silencio ante su presencia. Nunca en su vida hubiera creído que llegaría el momento en que le hubiera encantado escuchar una sola frase hiriente dicha con ese tono arrogante por parte del rubio. Pero nada. La soledad continúa acosándola y cada vez con más ahínco.

Y es que a nadie le importaba su bienestar. Nadie se preocupa por ella, fue un instrumento más para derrotar a Voldemort, que una vez usado ya no tiene sentido seguir manteniéndolo por lo que la botaron, como si fuera una simple cosa, como si ella no sintiera, como si ella no hubiera perdido a los que más amaba por protegerlos, como si no hubiera puesto también su vida en riesgo para salvarlos de los peligros, como si no hubieran ido a pelear la batalla final, codo a codo, mirándose a los ojos, infundiéndose valor, como si solamente fuera una simple pieza en su juego de ajedrez. Y es q eso era, un simple peón, que a pesar de ser importante, es sacrificable en aras de ganar.

Y ella estaba sola. Insensible al paso del tiempo, incolumne ante todas interesadas intenciones de la gente que la rodea, intocable por las emociones, sumergida en su dolor pero soportándolo, buscando con todas sus fuerzas una razón para seguir, para vivir…

Y se levanta lentamente de su cama y sale a caminar. Desde que todo terminó (o empezó según el lente con el que se lo vea) era incapaz de dormir. El insomnio era su única compañera en esas frías noches de invierno. Y salió al patio y sintió el aguijonazo del frío en su piel, era agradable aunque sea sentir algo, volver a ser un poquitito más humana, y se encaminó al lago, su secreto confidente. Y se sentó en su lugar de siempre, un tronco q extrañamente se mantenía sobre la cubierta del lago.

Y ahí se puso a mirar las estrellas, la luna, la infinidad del firmamento, la inmensidad el silencio y sacó de su bolsillo una afilada navaja y la miró. Luego lentamente, apreciando el momento levantó su falda y junto a las demás finas líneas que ya adornaban la parte superior de su muslo y con pulso firme realizó otra línea junto con las demás y miró como una sedosa gota de sangre se deslizaba lentamente por su pierna hasta terminar en el lago y justo cuando la gota cayó al lago, las sensaciones llegaron, llegó primero el dolor, que era un precio mínimo a cambio de volver a sentirse viva y luego empezar a ver los matices dorados de los árboles a su alrededor, sentir el tronco rugoso en el que estaba sentada, el frío viento que la golpeaba una y otra vez, las criaturas marinas que la miraban con la lástima reflejada en sus ojos, la oscura profundidad del lago, la soledad de la luna condenada a girar siempre alrededor de una tierra que le es completamente indiferente pero sobre todo sintió el cansancio, de estar viva sin vivir, de estar sola, se esa sensación de abandono y desamparo que cubría cada aspecto de su vida, quitándole sus colores y dejándolo todo de un soso gris.

Y volvió a mirar la navaja y de pronto con fuerza la tomo y realizó una profunda incisión en su muñeca izquierda, y se recostó sobre el tronco dejando su muñeca suspendida sobre el lago y de pronto todo fue invadido por el silencio, el viento que antes era inclemente, paró de correr, las criaturas del lago dejaron de moverse, las estrellas dejaron de brillar y fue conciente de su respiración que cada vez se iba haciendo más lenta y dificultosa, de el latido de su corazón que iba bajando su velocidad, del rítmico golpeteo de su sangre al chocar contra la superficie del lago, de como todo se iba desvaneciendo frente a ella y Hermione cerró sus ojos y vio a sus padres, sonriéndole y sintió paz, envolviéndola, dándole calor como si sus ellos estuvieran abrazándola, como si nada pudiera salir mal, como si este mundo no fuera injusto y plagado de dolor y miserias.

Y lo último que hizo antes de respirar por última vez fue sonreír…


End file.
